Conventionally, there is known an air intake structure of a saddle riding vehicle in which intake air funnels corresponding to cylinders in front and rear are arranged within an air box, and an injector is disposed at a position facing an opening surface of each funnel (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, an air filter is arranged forward with respect to the injector.